


[Multivoice Podfic] Seashore

by Djapchan, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), mahons_ondine, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Multivoice Podfic] Seashore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seashore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625665) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



****

**Stream or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1auhJ9AJbeci6iSDTI58OoRAng3ySwoOM/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xndhmj34l1ftqxd/MCU_Seashore.mp3/file)

 **Voice Actors:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as narrator  
[Ellejabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell) as Tony  
[GoLBPodfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics) as Natasha  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Steve  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as Sam

**Editor & Cover Art:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Sounds:**  
[Seaside Waves](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/400632/) by InspectorJ  
From Freesound.org  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[GullsByTheSea](https://freesound.org/people/acclivity/sounds/23246/) by acclivity  
From Freesound.org  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)


End file.
